


只要你叫一声我的名字

by Fewyears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 忽然翻出来发现还能看, 有一天忽然想试试自己能不能写小黄文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fewyears/pseuds/Fewyears
Summary: 杰洛特偶然撞见雷吉斯在上一个女魅魔，于是后来他也被上了。
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Regis/A succubus, 雷吉斯/杰洛特
Kudos: 19





	只要你叫一声我的名字

**Author's Note:**

> 大半年前的某一天，忽然产生了一个念头：既然看了这么多不太满意的小黄文，如果自己动手写，又能写成什么样子呢？大概是一个晚上就码了出来，之后就丢在一边。最近整理电脑忽然发现还有这么个文档，就，已经变成了“完全不明白当时自己是怎么精虫上脑写出来的”1.5篇小黄文。  
> 中间有个很明显的断档，但是已经不想再补了。。。主要情节就如情节概括。希望有人能喜欢～  
> （虽然题目有点简单粗暴……实际上出自一首诗，我想译者如果知道了，也许并不会感到很高兴。）

陶森特的夜晚从来不缺宴会和舞会，何况女爵的心情最近格外的好，丹德里恩自然功不可没。Geralt推脱了4个不同酒庄的晚宴邀请，决定带上一瓶Est Est享受一个安静的夜晚。女爵将他们一行人安排在前博德男爵的酒庄里，自从男爵夫妻在去史凯利的旅程上遭遇不幸之后，庄园已经被闲置了2年之久。不过好在庄园每季都有人做基本的保养和清洁，依旧是个非常体面的临时住处。Geralt占据了二楼最南端的客房，其他人也按各自喜好挑选了剩下的房间，只有位于最北端的主卧被所有人回避了。  
按照大家的日程来看今天午夜为止应该只有Geralt一个人在庄园里，但是当他把萝卜安顿好来到院子里时，却看见主卧的窗内照出了灯光。Geralt决定去一探究竟，毕竟如果遭遇了盗贼作为客人也有义务制止。  
Geralt屏息走过一片漆黑的走廊，猎魔人锐利的感官让他很远就听见房间里传来布料摩擦和家具晃动的声音，在他打开房门的一瞬间其实他已经意识到了房间里正发生什么，只可惜为时已晚，更何况当他辨认出正沉浸在欢愉中的是谁的时候，甚至连他也震惊得挪不开步。Regis，这个Geralt最无法想象放纵自己的人，正和被全城通缉的魅魔纠缠在一起。女魅魔一丝不挂，双腿紧紧圈在Regis的腰上，本应发出诱人呻吟的嘴被Regis右手覆住只有些微的声音从指缝中漏出，于此相对的Regis深沉而稍稍急促的呼吸分外明显。Geralt打开房门的一瞬间，Regis正一边摆动着腰身毫无怜悯地使用着魅魔曼妙的身体，他微仰着头非常享受的双眼失去焦点似的注视着门框的上方。听见门开的声音的一瞬间，沉浸在快感中的Regis没有立刻对第三者的出现作出反应，而是下意识出于本能地对着闯入者露出他的獠牙，发出间于威吓与喘息中间的声音。同样震惊于突发状况没有回过神来的Geralt看着眼前这一幕血脉喷张的画面，眼中只有Regis苍白却结实的裸体。他从来没有对这弥漫着禁欲氛围的好友的身体产生过任何好奇，Regis人畜无害的外表和温文尔雅的态度常让人忘记他是一个几乎位于包括人类在内的食物链顶端的捕食者。虽然他有一副学者的皮囊，那严丝合缝的长袍的包裹下是近乎完美和充满爆发力的身体，Geralt的视线不禁沿着从Regis下巴滴下的一道汗水从他胸口滑落到平坦的小腹和紧致的腰身，更何况越过魅魔光滑的腹部和同样毫无遮掩的私处，似乎可以看见依旧持续着抽插动作的阴茎。Geralt此时注意，原来Regis私处的毛发也有灰色了。与此同时一阵危险的热流从他的胸口涌向下腹，谁也无法否认面前的这一幕是他今年看见的最热辣的场面了，虽然发生在两个非人类的种族之间。Geralt一瞬间只觉得这房间里的空气稀薄得无法呼吸，全身燥热起来。最要命的是认出闯入者是他之后，regis也并没有一丝的慌张，只是收紧了紧握在魅魔丰满的胸部上的左手，然后居然还加快了抽送的速度，Geralt发现自己无法移开目光，猎魔人敏锐的感官让肉体摩擦和体液湿润的声音近乎放大在耳边地回荡在房间里。Geralt有些不敢相信Regis竟敢如此肆意地调戏自己，但是此时他全部的注意力都在被Regis充满欲望注视着自己的目光所吸引。他不知道这是否是Rigis下意识地使用了吸血鬼的催眠能力，只知道自己仿佛一只被钉在蛛网上的昆虫无法动弹。  
几个紧贴着魅魔的入口近乎厮磨的抽送之后，Regis移开了和Geralt对视的目光微微闭上了双眼。Geralt意识到Regis就快要高潮了，当他回过神来正准备转身离开时，Regis一边沉声呼唤他的名字一边迎来了顶点。  
“Geralt……啊……”  
这一声完全击破了Geralt的自制力，他意识到Regis是故意的。他故意在他撞破自己的好事之后，将这一幕展示给他看。现在他的眼中只有Regis高潮后看向自己慵懒的眼神和覆盖着汗水濡湿的苍白皮肤。魅魔已经完全失去了意识，只是急促而满足地喘息着，Regis移开了覆着魅魔双唇的右手，描摹着她美好的双乳和微隆的腹部，缓缓的后撤拔出了深埋在她身体里依然有着一定硬度的阴茎。在这过程中，Regis也仿佛炫耀一般放慢了抽出的速度，黏膜摩擦的声音放大般地传入Geralt的耳中，以及Regis满足的轻哼。Geralt已经感觉到自己硬得发痛了，但是他的欲望并不是想将自己发硬发烫的阴茎插入魅魔被彻底使用过的身体，而是一种他不太理解的渴望，他不禁好奇吸血鬼完美但苍白的身体摸起来是冰冷还是和人类一样的温热，或者他们也会像人类一样在激情中迸发出意外的高热。

～几天之后～  
“Geralt，你知道我为什么要抑制住她发出声音吗？”Regis在Geralt适应后开始缓缓的抽送起来，他用拇指轻拂Geralt的嘴角。“因为我一直幻想自己埋在你的身体里，而我想听的不是任何人的声音，只有你。”  
Geralt无法分辨Regis深沉的声线是由于饱含情感的倾诉或只是情欲中的情不自禁，不论缘由为何，他的声音对Geralt的影响是显而易见的。在过去和女性们的情交之中，虽然也经常遇到充满占有欲并强势的对手，但是像Regis这样力量远远凌驾于自己之上的对象他还是第一次体验，意外地让Geralt感觉到一种混合着期待的颤栗感，这种感觉也许和狩猎魔物的时候遇到劲敌时的那种命悬一线的终极感受极其相似。像是回应Regis的暗示一般，Geralt再也抑制不住快感低声呻吟出声。他也立刻亲身感受到了这对Regis产生的效果，深埋在他体内的热块居然还能更加深入，虽然这让还没有完全适应的Geralt产生了一丝痛感，但是这忍受范围内的疼痛也使原本的快感更加强烈了。Regis同时探出右手握住了Geralt不断溢出前液的阴茎，在感受到Regis握住他的一瞬间Geralt不可抑制的配合他的节奏在Regis的掌心中抽动起来，前后同时感受到极致的快感让Geralt几乎失控。他的感官却更加敏锐起来，Regis伏在他的背上微微起伏的胸膛，舔舐他耳边的唇舌，一切触感都好像被放大了数倍令他战栗不已。他没有料到除了懵懂的青年期，他能在此体验到被欲望灭顶的无助感。  
“Regis……啊……”Geralt一边轻唤Regis的名字，一边抬起右手抚上靠在他右耳边的头颅，指尖顺着鬓角插入Regis已经微微汗湿的发间摩挲着。Geralt知道，这不仅仅是情欲，Regis虽然貌似粗暴但实际上每一次抚摸和叹息都饱含深情，这才是让他如此沉沦在这场性爱中真正的原因。Regis深埋在他体内，他的脉搏和心跳似乎也在内部和自己合二为一了一样，听见Geralt呼唤他的名字，Regis不得不停下动作，免得完全失去自制力。  
感觉到Regis停下了抽插，Geralt下意识的将臀部向后顶弄，耳边的Regis低沉的笑声又激起他脊椎从下而上的一阵酥麻。  
“Geralt，没想到你这么性急。放心，我一定会把你干到没有力气抬起一根手指的。耐心，我亲爱的猎魔人。”  
说着，Geralt感觉到自己的腰被Regis压得更加贴近床面，只有臀部还高高的翘起仿佛吸住Regis的阴茎不愿放开一样。忽然而来的羞耻感，让他更加兴奋不己，将自己完全托付给Regis和快感。  
在Regis毫无克制的索取和没顶的快感的不断积累中，Geralt觉得自己已经完全放松了全身的气力，只有Regis的单手支撑者他不至于完全瘫倒在床单上。Resgi的体温即使在情欲的漩涡中也略低于人类，仿佛一刻也不愿和Geralt炙热的肉体分开一样，他持续紧贴的Geralt的入口短促地研磨。肉体的摩擦发出的水声以及双球撞击在阴部的触感，让Geralt本来就敏感的身体迫近临界点。他被快感烧断的理性已经完全接收和理解此时自己发出的呻吟是如何大声和羞耻，但此时仅剩的脑细胞还可以思考的只有希望这样的快感永远不要停止。  
Regis用不需要支撑Geralt体重的一只手从Geralt的后穴下方探入，顺带将一部分溢出穴口的体液也推挤到Geralt双球的后方。  
“啊！啊……”Geralt几乎在一瞬间就被推上了高潮，精液随着Regis微凉的手掌挤压球体的同时，一股一股的喷射在已经被汗水和体液沾染的床单上。  
“唔，Geralt，看看你都干了什么。”Regis一边持续手上算不上温柔的动作，一边玩笑般地指责Geralt把床上弄的一团糟。“放心，我会继续上你，直到你把这里的存货都射空。”仿佛为了证明自己所说一般，Regis放过了双球，握上Grealt依然在搏动的柱身，从前端的隙缝开始温柔又不失力度的撸到根部，再缓缓的回道头部施压，还在射精中的Geralt沉浸其中根本无法再做出任何反抗。  
他从来没有这样完全地毫无保留地，字面上的委身于任何人或者生物，Regis的左手在探到前方的同时用手臂似乎毫不费力的架起同侧的大腿，以更加贴近的角度持续地抽插，平稳的呼吸终于有了一丝紊乱。  
“放我躺下Regis，我想看着你。”从高潮中缓过来的Geralt用有些哀求的口气低声说道。  
“当然，亲爱的，我也想看着你。”Regis说着顺势将阴茎抽出，在Geralt不满的叹息中炫耀般的用单手将他的身体温柔的转过来，让他仰身落在稍微侧边还没有被体液沾湿的床单上。虽然刚刚高潮过，Geralt还是催促着Regis将还未解放的阴茎放回自己的体内，完全插入的瞬间两个人都发出了满足的叹息。  
“我听说魔猎人超凡的恢复能力同样适用于不应期，是真的吗，Geralt？”Regis将Geralt的臀部抬起贴放在自己的大腿上，让两个人的身体再次毫无缝隙的紧贴在一起，开始继续温柔的抽插。Geralt则像一只餍足的大型猫科动物一般主动的调整了自己的姿势，在连接的状态下舒展着上半身，听到Regis的调笑时他用湿润的金色双瞳慵懒地看向情人。  
“我觉得你很快就能知道答案了，啊……”  
Regis看着Geralt完全被情欲冲洗下舒展开的身体，一股不同于欲望的暖流涌上他的心中。


End file.
